


Look at Me

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Romance, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: The books said it was a wonderful feeling to be in love. He has no regrets. He is glad that he fell in love. He will cherish the wonderful feeling as long as he lives. Even if that love will never be returned. Because his love was doomed from the beginning. The object of his affections will never love him or care for him and he has accepted that. In fact, the one he loves will never even know it.And he doesn’t believe in things like miracles. His life is not a fairy tale. Never has been.His life is something nightmares are made of.





	1. Chapter 1

Strange held his head high as Tony glowered at him.

“What the fuck Strange? Who are those two? Is this some kind of joke? My pain and suffering…what happened four years ago is funny to you? Is that it?  What Steve and the others did wasn’t enough, what have I done…to you all…. what more do you want from me….”

Before Tony could finish Stephen went and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.  He felt bad as soon as Tony’s voice started breaking at end. He didn’t mean to do it. It just happened.

“Of course not Tony. How can you even think that? I was just practicing a spell and by mistake I opened a pathway to alternate realities, parallel universes, dimensions …”

 

Tony looked at Strange for a long time then sighed. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“Who are those two? I came as quickly as possible when Friday told me there was another Tony Stark standing in my tower. I thought she’d lost it. Then she said he is standing arm in arm with James Buchanan Barnes. So….explain...what happened…”

 

Strange looked back to where Bucky and Tony were sitting hand in hand looking at the walls in wonder. The alt Bucky was snapping goddamn pictures with his phone.  Alt Tony looked around 28 while Barnes looked the same as their universe.

Strange had no fucking idea how to tell his universe Tony Stark who was standing in front of him that the two were married and in love. 

Deep in love like one of those couples in freaking romance novels. 

 

Strange looked back at Tony and noticed his  gaze was fixed on their hands. Strange closed his eyes. Seems like Tony knew now.

Strange squeezed Tony’s shoulder which got Tony out of his reverie.

Strange felt a pang of sadness seeing Tony’s state. He looked like a child who had just seen his pet die. There were tears in the 45 year old man’s eyes.

 

Strange didn’t even want to know what Tony was feeling. It had to be downright traumatizing to see the other self of the man who unconsciously murdered his parents as his other self’s husband. Very loving husband.

Especially the way he found out the truth, then that two on one fight…that was wrong on so many levels. Strange still got shivers when he remembered that horrid video recorded by the Iron Man armour.

 

Tony quickly wiped his tears and looked at Stephen. His voice was soft as he spoke.

“Are they... married…?”

 

Stephen sighed, “Yes, they are. They love each other. Tony married Bucky when he was twenty five. I explained to both of them everything. They took it well. Their world is nice, quiet… peaceful. Tony was very happy to believe in alternate realities. Barnes had just looked fondly at Tony and agreed.”

Strange smiled as he continued.

“Since both of them had no fucking clue how in one second they ended up here. They were in their bed room watching a movie. Seems like there house is built in the same place as your tower in their universe. That’s something I need to look into. Maybe your tower served as a catalyst. That particular space must emit some sort of energy. Most likely.”

 

Tony nodded. “Ah…I see.”

 “Your parents are alive too.”

Tony gave strange a sharp look, “what?”

 

Stephen gave Tony a kind smile, “Yes. Just because a tragic event happened in this universe doesn’t mean it happened in all of them.”

 

Tony kept on looking at Strange for a while then gave him a kind smile in return, “Great. At least this Tony doesn’t have to lose his parents...his... mother. No matter how cold my father was, he didn’t deserve what Hydra did to him. He didn’t. No one deserves that. Hell, sometimes I keep on remembering my mother’s words that….that… he missed me when I wasn’t home.”

   

Strange patted Tony again. “You should talk to both of them. I told them you were here.  Tony was quite smug when he learned you built this tower. And Barnes kept on smiling…..he seems pretty much gone on you in that universe. And I did not tell them about the others. Or your relationship with our Barnes. That’s your business not mine. It’s your tower after all.”

Tony smiled at that, “thanks, I guess, for being considerate. My team mates weren’t. Ever.”

 

Stephen just patted Tony. Tony thought about the other thing the sorcerer had mentioned. He smiled good naturedly as he spoke.

“Well, Barnes of our universe only cares about his dear Captain.”

 

Stephen grimaced at that. He knew Tony had forgiven Barnes, but knew he did not and probably never will forgive Rogers or the backstabbers who had sided with him. That’s what he got from their interactions nowadays anyway. He is not going to be presumptuous and think he knew what Tony thought about them in his heart, but his interactions with them was lukewarm at best. It’s like Tony had created a wall between them and himself.

The only one he even talked to a little was James Buchanan Barnes. It made sense. Bucky had not stabbed Tony in the back. Even after the fight with Thanos was over and done with, their broken team didn't fix itself magically. You can't trust people who betrayed you so viciously. At least, things weren't as bad as they were when the fugitives had come back because of Fury. Strange felt a shiver go through him as he remembered what had happened because of that.

 

He would not have forgiven them if he was in Tony’s place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am nervous. This is going to be long story. It’s going to be not team cap friendly in the beginning and there will be mention of what they did later too. But as this story is basically a fix it of sorts, so I am not tagging it as Not a fix it. I’ll put the warnings in the notes. This chapter and the next few will be : Not team cap friendly. 
> 
> It takes place after infinity wars, which means four years after civil war.
> 
> And I’ll say it right now, Tony is not going to say to Bucky that he is grateful to him that he killed his father. Or thank him. That kind of stuff gives me shivers and I cringe every time I read stuff like that. That is not Tony and never will be. No child will do that. At least Tony Stark of my stories is not going to be like that.
> 
> I am going to take Iron Man I as canon. Tony was seventeen when his parents died in 1991. 
> 
> I’ll put everything important in the notes. 
> 
> And that’s it. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Vision had clearly shown his dislike and disdain for whole lot of them when they’d come back. He had simply vanished when he had seen them the first time. That was a big insult, especially to the Hydra witch.

 

Strange was not afraid of her. He could very well defeat her. And so could the bracelets designed by Tony Stark with Vision’s help.  Vision had the ability to annihilate her. The only reason she and the archer were able to leave the compound before was because the android had cared for her. And he paid a big price for that care.  After the gem was taken from him by Thanos he had lost that ability. So now only, Tony’s bracelets, Strange and Loki could keep a check on her.  Wanda’s powers were a joke next to Loki’s who’d just looked at her like she was stupid to even think her so called powers were anything compared to his godly self after the fight with Thanos was over.

 

Strange knew they will realise what was going on. After all they were all staying in the tower for time being. They were there because Nick Fury needed the compound for a few days.

 

Strange looked at Tony who was looking at alt Bucky and Tony with something akin to wonder now. Tony was a man of science like Bruce and him. It was a miracle what Tony was seeing. To actually see his other self from another dimension/world. Strange smiled softly at his friend.

 

His thoughts again went back to what had happened when _they_ had come back. He sighed as he remembered.

 

Everyone knew how Virginia Potts Howlett had slapped Steve and thrown that vile letter and phone at his face when the renegades had come.

 

That was the first time anyone saw former Captain Steve Rogers crying.

His best friend had actually flinched. The legendary assassin Winter Soldier doesn’t flinch. But he had. Strange had seen it with his own eyes.

 

Steve’s team mates had looked ready to run from the room when that had happened.

 

Then the lady warned all of them.

 

_Virginia looked at Steve with disdain. She then turned her gaze to the man beside him and gave him a calculating look._

_Rhodey and she had made sure that they would be the ones to greet the fugitives. Vision had been extremely reluctant but had succumbed to Rhodey’s eyes and had stood with Virginia, Logan and Rhodey. But he had vanished within minutes after seeing them. He couldn’t bring himself to look at these liars and traitors._

_Tony had been very happy with that decision. He still needed to prepare himself mentally to even look at Roger’s and others faces._

_Tony had cursed Thanos to hell and back. It was all his fault that they were in this situation._

_“Hurt Tony again and you’ll all wish you’d never been born.”_

_She then turned to Bucky and was not at all surprised to see the man was not looking at her. His eyes were fixed somewhere on the wall behind her.  His hands were clenched and it was clear he didn’t want to be there. She gave a curious look to his metal arm. Did these people know that it was Tony’s design? Tchalla had all the materials to make Mr Barnes a new arm. But something or the other always went wrong with the prototypes._

_“And you, Sergeant Barnes, you are not brainwashed now neither were you programmed in Siberia. I can understanding wanting to defend yourself against a man who had lashed out…but can you really look me in the eye and say and that you and this bastard here weren’t trying to kill my friend? You both knew what he was going through but instead of stopping him you both thought: oh, let’s just beat him to a bloody pulp. Don’t insult me by saying that was self defense. It wasn’t."  
_

_Bucky clenched his hands but didn’t say anything.  Virginia just looked at Bucky, her face was blank._

_“I feel sympathy for you Sergeant Barnes. I feel for you a lot. I hope you’ll be okay one day. I really do. If there is one person I don't hate with everything I have it's you.  But don’t test me. Hurt my friend again in any way. I dare you to do it.”_

_Bucky looked at the woman finally and wished he hadn’t. The woman in front of him meant every word she’d said. He could see the resolution in her eyes and stance. She was not bluffing. This was not an idle threat. She meant every word she’d just said._

_She would happily throw all of Steve’s team mates and him to sharks if they will ever hurt her friend again. Bucky reluctantly looked at her husband standing beside her and the man they all had injured: Colonel Rhodes. Their faces were devoid of all emotion. He closed his eyes and nodded slowly._

_She turned towards Clint and Natasha and smirked cruelly._

_“Be grateful Natalie I did not put you and your fucking Shield in prison for your stunt during the time he was dying. Your egos will not be able to take that damage, I can assure you of that. It’s time you all start watching your backs. Because I can literally break all of yours in every way.”_

_She looked at Clint as she spoke the last words. Clint did not raise his eyes from the ground. Natasha closed her eyes. Wanda was still crying because Vision had refused to acknowledge her._

_Bucky and Sam kept their eyes firmly on the floor._

_Before the three of them could leave, Rhodey turned to Sam. The man had been quiet this whole time. Bucky knew from what Sam and Steve had told him that he was Tony’s best friend. The man they all injured. The android was not at fault. They were._

_Rhodey just looked at Sam. He already knew Sam, Scott, Natasha, Clint and Wanda were serious ass kissers of Rogers. But he also knew this needed to be said. He’d had enough of lies and deceit. Enough._

_“Don’t make assumptions about people you know nothing about Wilson. You don’t have the right to say- "that’s a first"- to a man about whom you know nothing. Nothing Wilson. You don’t know Tony... or how he admits his mistakes or how heavy a price he has continuously paid for his mistakes. You forgot one thing Wilson, he has friends. Friday told us the bullshit you all spouted in the Raft. ”_

_Sam clenched his hands as he heard Rhodey. Rhodey was looking at all of them as if they were not even human beings._

_No one had acknowledged Scott until then.  Then Logan started speaking and Scott wished he was back in prison._

_“Who are you again? Ah…. Hank’s little thief. You do know that Hank Pym has never met Tony Stark don’t you? Seems like you really don’t know anything. Running half assed into things like a fool. How would you feel if someone were to judge your daughter and call her a thief because, I don’t know her father is one? Never leave a Lang in your house alone. You never know when they will steal from you. Seems fitting right? Hank Pym said never trust a Stark- How many Starks does he know anyway? Oh, wait. Only one.”_

_Scott looked at the floor as if he wanted to become one with it at Logan’s comments. He didn’t want to hear the man. The man was right. He was bloody right and he knew it. It was his fault. Why the fuck had he listened to Sam? Why did he answer their call?  He still could not forget that horrifying conversation they’d all had in Wakanda._

_This man, Logan, standing in front of him has said exactly what he himself thought about his miserable self. That what if in future his beloved daughter was also judged the same way he had judged Tony Stark. Who was he to say never trust a Stark? Did he know any Starks? All he even knew about them was from Hank. And Hank only knew his father. Was it okay to judge the son because of what his father did?_

 

_Wakanda  
_

 

_Clint saw Bucky and got up from the sofa. It had been a month since they had escaped from the raft. Steve had come alone to free all of them.  This was the first time anyone saw Bucky. Usually they talked to Tchalla or each other. Sam had asked about Barnes but Steve had shrugged and had avoided the topic._

_“Dude, what happened to your arm?”_

_Bucky kept his eyes on the ground but didn’t say anything. He was standing away from all of them because he felt extremely uncomfortable around these people. Especially Maximoff. He’d learned about her and was disgusted by her. He was repulsed by the fact that there was a Hydra agent near him and they all coddled her. She gave him the creeps. Bloody mind fucker._

_Why was a buddy of that Ultron even on team he didn’t know. Might be because her twin died to save the archer. But did that really mean she was good? The twins volunteered for those experiments and then helped that killer robot. They were unredeemable in his eyes. Good people don’t volunteer for Hydra. No matter what._

_Steve had a lot of guts to put a Hydra agent near him in that airport. He’ll give Steve that._

_He only talked to Tchalla or Steve a little when he was in the mood to open his mouth. He was not impressed with Steve and his actions. He was angry with himself for attacking Tony Stark in that bunker and tag teaming with Steve to hurt the already grieving man._

_He was glad that Tony had blasted off that revolting arm. It had hurt a lot. Too much. He had felt excruciating pain when it had blown off._

_But he was glad it was gone. He didn’t need that monstrous reminder of Hydra. It may have hurt but he was glad that it was no longer a part of him. That was Hydra’s fist. Not his arm. He preferred being one armed than to have that monstrosity. If that shit show had not happened in Bucharest he would have found a way to remove that disgusting thing. He didn’t want anything of Hydra anywhere near him._

_Steve avoided looking at anyone. Wanda who was sitting with her head in her hands looked at Steve with narrowed eyes._

_“You are hiding something. It’s hurting you. What happened?”_

_Sam, Scott and Clint turned to Steve who again averted his eyes. He didn’t want to say anything._

_What can he say that didn’t make him out to be some sort of monster._

_Sam had had enough._

_“Stark came in the raft to ask about your whereabouts. Why aren’t you talking about what happened there? How did Barnes lose his arm?”_

_Bucky then looked up and gave a cold look to his friend. He loved Steve but this this was getting out of hand._

_“Because he is too ashamed to tell the truth…Huh, when did my Steve become a liar? When did my Steve started thinking he knew what was best for everyone?”_

_Steve turned to Bucky and flinched. There was so much disappointment in Bucky’s eyes that Steve didn’t know what he could do to make it go away. His best friend was looking at him like he was an alien._

_Clint narrowed his eyes at Steve. What the fuck did Barnes mean?_

_“Rogers, you better start talking real soon before I lose my temper.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not team cap friendly.
> 
> And Pepper and Logan are married in this verse. Logan is head of Howlett industries and they met when she became CEO of Stark industries. I love this pairing too much. It came in my mind one day and I really don't think it'll go away anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve closed his eyes. He had fucked up, he might as well admit it. He will never be forgiven by the one he had wronged heinously. This was the least he could do. If they end up hating him, so be it. It’s no less than he deserves. There was still no news of Tony. Had he even made it out of the bunker? Shit, what had he done. He had a left a man behind. A-a friend. No, that word was poison. He wasn’t Tony’s friend. None of them were. Especially him, Natasha and Clint.

They weren’t his anything. Friends don’t do what they did.

 

Steve looked at all of them and started speaking.

“After Bucharest, Tony said all charges will be dropped against us if we surrendered. He offered Bucky help, he said he will make sure he will get the best psychiatric help. Then the doctor triggered Bucky and Sam and I-” 

Steve didn’t know how he should continue.  He clenched his hands and continued.

“We thought Tony wouldn’t believe us.” Steve drew in a breath before continuing.

“He came to Siberia to help us. But the Winter Soldiers………they were dead.”

Steve closed his eyes as he heard the four gasp. This time when he opened them he didn’t look at any of them. He looked at the wall.

 

“Zemo said that he wanted to see an empire fall. That an empire toppled by its enemies can rise again but one that crumbles from within- that’s dead. Forever. He had killed all of them. He was a Sokovian. He lost his family during the Ultron disaster.

He said I will lose everything too. He started playing a video on one of the monitors. It was a mission report of December 16 1991. One of the many missions of the Winter Soldier.”

He hesitantly looked at the four and they were looking at him incredulously.

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“Tony asked what it was and then he said he recognised that road. The Winter Soldier shot the tires of the car. He then went and dragged an injured man out and smashed his face repeatedly with his metal arm...”

Steve stopped because he heard something. Bucky had covered his mouth with his hand. Tears were running down his face. Steve clenched his hands and continued.

“He then went and choked the lady who was also in the car and took the super soldier serum. They were Howard Stark and Maria Stark. Tony’s parents. Tony went to attack Bucky but I stopped him. He asked me if I knew. I lied. I said I didn’t. Tony didn’t buy my lie. He asked again and I admitted that I knew. I’d known for two years.

He then didn’t listen to anything. He attacked Bucky and me. We fought. Bucky tried to take out his arc reactor and Tony blasted off Bucky’s arm. I lost it and beat Tony repeatedly. I rammed my shield in his arc reactor and I left it there in his armour. When we were leaving Tony told me to leave the shield there. His father had made it. And I-I didn’t deserve it. We came with Tchalla here. I don’t know where Tony is.”

 

He looked at the four and flinched. Wanda had a hand on her mouth, Clint looked ready to beat Steve with his bare hands. He had never seen such an expression on Clint’s face. Scott was looking at him as if he was an insect. Sam couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

Clint started clapping then. Steve closed his eyes. When he opened them he again flinched. There was only disgust and hatred on Clint’s face. But the look on his face was nothing compared to what he said next. His words were cutting and venomous.

“Wow, Rogers. I am impressed. You are a bastard. You and Barnes…two super soldiers tag teamed and fought Tony… I don’t think he was in any position to even think coherently let alone fight to the best of his capabilities. He lost his senses when he saw that video and discovered your web of lies. But, did you and Barnes also lose your senses? I’ve seen you crush metal with your bare hands Rogers. You stopped that damned chopper with your hands. You you….you son of a bitch…..”

With that Clint launched himself at Steve. Steve didn’t do anything as Clint’s fist connected with his face. No one stopped Clint from attacking Steve. Wanda, Sam and Scott were in their respective places.

Clint stepped away from Steve after venting out his anger and gave him and Bucky a cold look.

“Is your boyfriend the reason I risked my life and family? I said that horrid stuff to Tony when he came to help you? How many of you knew? How deep this bullshit does goes? Who else is a back stabber? Who was your accomplice Steve?”

Steve’s cheek was throbbing. It hurt. It hurt. Clint wasn’t like him but he was a trained fighter. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Not the beating Clint had given him. That would heal. But it hurt. He deserved what he got from Clint.

“Natasha. I said I didn’t want Tony to know. She agreed.”

Clint’s eyes widened. Sam shook his head. Wanda looked disgusted. Scott had distanced himself from all of them. Clint stumbled and Sam went to help him but Clint held up his hand. He didn’t want any help from any of Steve’s friends anymore. He was done with Rogers and his lies.

 

_Two years.... for fucking two years…him and Natasha…the woman he had trusted….cared for, thought of as family…what if one day she decides to betray him too…._

_This this…..he might’ve made the wrong call. He should have killed her when he caught her._

 

Steve clenched his hands as Clint again started speaking. The archer’s voice was hollow.

“Right…. You and Natasha- So are you involved with Natasha, Steve? That’s the only reason I can think of that she would hide something this enormous from Tony. Of course, she let you go on airport. Must’ve been a piece of cake for her to betray him again. I- I feel sorry for Tony. He he is surrounded by a bunch of backstabbers and liars.  I thought she liked Bruce. I was sure of it. She seemed happy with him. But what do I know. I am an asshole too.”

Steve cringed at the insinuation. Natasha like Bruce. All of them knew it. Why why was Clint saying such things? He tried to say something but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the look on Clint’s face. He looked defeated.

“I- I said to him…you gotta watch your back with this guy….” Clint closed his eyes. “It’s he who should have watched his back.”

 

Clint sat down on the sofa and buried his face in his hands.

 

Steve looked at Sam but the man just shook his head. Scott wasn’t even looking at him. He was looking at ceiling with no expression. At last his eyes landed on Wanda. She was looking at him with a calculating gaze. What she said next actually made Steve feel like he was back in ice.

“You know Steve, I don’t like Mr Stark. I blamed him for the tragedy of my family. Now that I think I about it-he had nothing to do with what happened to my parents. He didn’t kill them. He didn’t hurt them. He didn’t want them dead. But you, you were ready to throw Mr Stark to the sharks on my words when I was working for Ultron. I told you Ultron gets his mind-set from Mr Stark and you believed me. A member of Hydra and Ultron supporter.”

Wanda started laughing then and Scott moved even further away from them. Sam looked uneasy while Clint was looking at her blankly.

Steve wanted out. Why was she bringing that up?

 

Bucky was on the door and the wall beside him was on the verge of collapsing. What the fuck was she talking about ?

He felt a tremor go through him as he realised what exactly the woman was insinuating. These people they... they-his Steve.... They hated Tony Stark....they despised him for some unfathomable reason.

Wanda looked at Steve and chuckled.

“You hate him, you believed Pietro and me over your team mate, an avenger. Clint didn’t believe me, he changed after my twin’s death. But you…” Wanda smiled sadly then.

 

_And that man’s greatest fear was all of his team mate’s deaths. What the Steve of her illusion had said had scared Tony Stark the most. Ultron was her creation. Tony Stark was a means to an end. She wanted Ultron and she got it._

_What a pity. They didn’t give a shit about him. I wonder what they will think when they will realise I was the one who mind fucked Tony Stark in creating Ultron? Helmut Zemo…that man’s family’s death is on me and my brother._

 

Wanda closed her eyes. She was a hateful woman.

_I am sorry Mr Stark. I am sorry. If nothing else, I can feel what you must’ve felt after seeing your parents being slaughtered._

_What had I said to him? You locked me in my room? Vision had told me explicitly that Mr Stark would like to avoid a repeat of Rumlow incident._

 

She flinched where she stood. _Why had she followed Clint? They they what had they all done…._

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve as he heard Wanda. He didn’t know who to believe. Both of them were liars and one was Hydra. He looked at Clint Barton. The man was pretty much a yes man of Steve too like Sam and Scott but he needed to to know. Fucking hell....

“Archer, is what the woman saying true?”

Clint looked done for. They really were horrible. All of them. He raised his head and looked at Bucky for a while before nodding slowly.

 

Bucky felt the earth move under him. Steve... who who who was this man? This this wasn’t his best friend. Where was his Steve? The wall cracked under his hand.

 

Scott had had enough. He’d heard enough. Nothing could top the stuff he’d just heard. “Okay. We are all assholes. Right.”

 

With that Scott left the room. Wanda again looked at Steve then she too went back to her room. Steve looked at Bucky and flinched at the murderous expression on Bucky’s face. He tried to say something but Bucky beat him to it.

“Bucky-”

“Don’t hold your breath Rogers. Nothing you say will ever erase the fact you listened to a Hydra agent over your team mate. Do you hate him or something? What has he done to you?”

Bucky left the room and didn’t look back once.

 

Clint closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands again. Steve looked at Sam but Sam did not look him in the eye. He was standing with his hands clenched.

_I sent him there. I told him to go as a friend...._

_Damnnit...Stark was a friend. It was Steve who wasn’t. None of them were even good team mates. Friend is a far off concept._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been getting a lot of anon comments which say : You don't tell team cap's perspective, You don't understand them...
> 
> I have tagged almost all of my stories as "Not team cap friendly" and "Not a fix it". If the reader wants to read a story which sympathises with team cap and paints them as saints then you shouldn't be reading stories which are tagged as such. If you do and then leave comments like this...I don't know what to say. 
> 
> I seriously don't care about their perspective or thoughts. Because let's be honest, Steve only cared for Bucky. Others motivation? Nothing, they just followed Steve. 
> 
> I don't know why this anon is doing this, Yes I believe it's the work of a single anon, what with the unique names [Hate it, Dislike it, Not Correct] and tone of the comments. Okay, I get it. You like team cap. Why are you bothering me ? Go and read their stories and be happy.
> 
> And the flashback of Wakanda ends here. In next chapter we'll be back to Logan and Scott's conversation. Now that Logan is done with Scott he will move on to others.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and his team mates kept their mouths shut. The man knew where to hit them all.

Logan smirked as he looked at all of them. “Rhodey, I feel for you and Tony. You have to work with these ....characters. Bunch of mind fuckers, liars and backstabbers. Don’t think you are here because you are special, you are here because every fight needs extras. You know the cleaning crew. That’s what you are. You do the part well. Have done the last two times.”

He glanced at his wife and his eyes lost the anger. “Who gave world years of peace dear?”

Virginia and Rhodey smirked. “Tony.”

Logan nodded, “who took the nuke into space?”

They started smiling now, “Tony.”

“Who really annihilated Ultron?”

“Vision erased him from the internet,” Virginia looked at the people in the room and grinned. “They were doing their extra work on the ground. Thor and Tony did the hard work. There was a big chance they would have died doing that.”

Logan looked at Steve who had closed his eyes and wasn’t looking at anyone. “Huh, where is Captain Rogers name in all of that. Uh…nowhere.” He looked at the others. “You think you are heroes? No, you are the sidekicks. You don’t even warrant a name.”

 

He looked at Wanda and his eyes hardened. “The only reason you are alive is because we are not monsters like you wench. You fucked with our best friend’s head. For that I want you dead. You should be in a prison answering for your crimes under Hydra and Ultron. You committed those horrible acts willingly. You were pretty happy to march to Ultron’s tune and orphan children, kill innocents just to make yourself feel better. You messed with Bruce's head you monstrous woman.”

 

Wanda didn’t say anything but more tears slid down her cheeks. They knew. Even without her confession they knew. Was there a video of her mind fucking too?

Steve, Bucky, Clint, Sam, Natasha and Scott were looking at Wanda with wide eyes.

Bucky’s hands were shaking.....

Mind fucking...what had the little bitch done to Tony Stark ?

 

Virginia smiled at that. “Dear, they called my best friend narcissist, selfish, arrogant and their favourite: egoist……Big words coming from a bunch of backstabbers and liars.”

Natasha  flinched as she heard Pepper.

She looked at Steve and Steve averted his eyes. The woman’s eyes were cold. “Murderers.”

 

With that she had left the room with Logan and Rhodey.

 

Sam lost his balance and did not get up. Clint glared at everyone and left the room to ashamed to say anything. His mind kept on going over what Virginia’s husband had said. What the fuck had Wanda done to Tony? Shit, he'd really hurt Bruce and Tony.

Natasha helped Sam and went away quietly. Her mind was now stuck on Bruce. Wanda went back on her own. She.. she needed to tell everyone the truth soon. Otherwise... she might as well sign her own death warrant. She was sorry for her actions.

Ultron’s death toll...it was on her and her twin...No it was on her alone. Pietro hadn’t wanted that. She she....clutched her head with her hands. What had she done ?

 

Scott had tears running down his face and he glared at Steve before leaving. Steve had closed his eyes and was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

Bucky slowly walked over to Steve and was not surprised to see the tears in his best friends eyes.

“Bucky-Am I really a murderer?”

Bucky had no answer to that question. He just squeezed his shoulder and they both went back. They needed to talk now.

 

 

Virginia cried her eyes out in Logan’s arms that night. She didn’t care about the others but him….why why ?

“That man…..he is broken, Logan….He is broken…..like Tony...”

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and continued to caress his wife’s head.

“They’ll be okay…..one day…they will be…”

He couldn’t forget the look James Buchanan Barnes had in his eyes the whole time. There was no life in his eyes. He was alive but inside he was dead. Like Tony. There was nothing left in both of them except guilt and regret for things they weren’t exactly responsible for.

 

Thor was also reprimaded for some atrocity he committed while Ultron happened. Suffice to say Strange had been surprised. The Norse god went pale as he heard Virginia Potts Howlett. He, Logan and Rhodey were the only ones in the compound when Thor had brought the grave news. Vision, Tony and Bruce had gone to Tony’s house in Malibu to discuss the Accords.

“He’s a human Thor. What are you?”

Thor looked troubled but didn’t say anything. Pepper was not deterred. Her face was blank. The video was playing behind her on the loop.

 

“How can you hold him up like that, Thor? If you have anger issues, please take them somewhere else. Did you think of asking him anything before acting like a barbarian? He’s not a villain who thinks about hurting people everyday. No wonder Loki did the same. You and he are brothers after all. You’ve got a thing for people’s necks.”

Thor closed his remaining eye and this time he really was at a loss for words.

 

_Rhodey clenched his hands as he remembered his conversation with Pepper about the issue._

_“Why Rhodey? You too? Why didn’t you stop Thor? You and Bruce…why didn’t you do anything? Others…….. I don’t expect anything from them. And after all this- I am surprised they didn’t physically manhandle him too. But then again there expressions and not doing anything is answer enough. But you two…why?”_

_Logan and Happy squeezed Rhodey’s shoulders. Rhodey shook his head. Pepper looked at him for a while then went and hugged him. After a minute she let go and took Rhodes’s hands in hers gently._

_“We’ve hurt him enough Rhodey. Even you and I got angry with him sometimes. Even when he wasn’t at fault. But at the end of the day we will always remain by his side. We regret what we did during the time he was dying of palladium poisoning.”_

_Rhodey looked up and gripped Virginia’s hands in his. “But we won’t again. We won’t fail him this time.”_

_Vision, Logan and Happy nodded._

_Happy smirked as he clapped Vision on the shoulder. “They’ll pay.” Vision smiled at Happy. “They definitely will Mr Hogan.”_

 

Then ,Thor had been downright angry when Wanda had confessed her crimes.

Strange had seen lightning sparks coming from Thor’s hands as Wanda admitted she’d wanted Ultron and had shown Tony a vision of everyone dead and the Earth lost to Chitauri armies. But what had surprised Strange the most was Mr Barnes reaction. The man had launched himself at Wanda. Sam and King Tchalla had taken Bucky Barnes away from the room after that. It was not a pretty sight. 

 

Strange knew Bruce and Vision had offered to go with Tony when it was time for him to at least talk to them. Tony had politely refused their heartfelt gesture.

“It’s okay. I am Iron Man. It’s not like they will try anything anyway. And I have to do this. Alone. It will be fine. Tony Stark will not be broken by these …….”

Logan, Pepper, Vision and Bruce looked at each other with apprehension as Tony didn’t finish his sentence. A glazed look came in his eyes as he continued to look at the glass wall.

Rhodey slowly walked to his friend and put a hand around his shoulders. Tony was shaken out of his reverie by the gesture. He looked at Rhodey and smiled slowly at him.

 

Strange knew nobody will force Tony to take someone with him. But maybe one of them should have followed him. Because what happened again brought Tony at death’s door.

 

Tony had taken one look at all of them and had noped. He could feel his anxiety attack coming in full force. He could hear Clint, Wanda, Natasha and Sam’s accusations. Multiple cars dropping on him and giving him contusions. His left arm numb.

He could feel Barnes taking out the arc reactor, Steve slamming his father’s shield in his chest. Why had Steve stopped ? He had wanted to slice off Tony’s neck. His hand automatically went to his chest. This was Stane all over again.

He needed to get out of here. He was not ready. He was human too even if he was Iron Man. He wasn’t made of iron. He was a human.

 

“Huh…well, this compound is yours. Technically, its Stark industries, mine, but well, bye and let’s never do this again.”

 

He could hear Steve saying something but he didn’t want to hear whatever Mr Beard had to say.

 

As soon as he left the room he ran to his car. He knew two people had followed him but Friday was loyal to him. She had closed the doors so that Rogers and yes, of course it was Barnes, why was he even questioning that at this point, couldn’t come after him. Rogers and Barnes were always together. Everything in Mr Beard’s world revolved around Barnes and vice versa.  He should know, he faced the brunt of their anger, witnessed first-hand their epic love for each other.

Ended up almost dead with his father’s shield in his chest because he dared to feel anger and grief after seeing his parents brutally murdered.

He lost his senses when he saw his mother being choked to death, his father’s face smashed in with that revolting metal arm.

After he realised his friend wait- Steve wasn’t his friend, he was just captain of the avengers, a team mate had lied to him for years, he’d felt as if someone had dropped him in a bottomless ocean.

He hadn’t had the decency to tell him that his parents were murdered by Hydra. By the hands of the greatest assassin alive on earth, The Winter Soldier. The amnesiac, brainwashed bestie of Steve: James Buchannan Barnes.

 Yeah, he was such villain wasn’t he...  Apparently he was supposed to  hug Steve and Barnes after seeing that.  Yeah, he was an asshole.

 

 He needed to get out of here. It wasn’t like Thanos was attacking right now.

 

“Boss, you are not well. I would advise you to call Mr Hogan and wait for him. He should drive you in this state.”

 

Tony didn’t listen. “Mute.”

 

He turned the key and sped away. And next he woke up delirious to Rhodey’s Pepper's and Logan’s tear streaked face. Bruce was looking very angry. The doctors, Bruce and Strange were talking to each other and were discussing Extremis, the one he had stabilised. He lost consciousness after that.

 

Logan had looked murderous when he’d seen Tony’s state. Virginia had screamed as the doctors took bloodied Tony away.  Rhodey had to talk down the married couple from going after the backstabbers when they’d seen Tony’s state after the accident.

Logan had shouted, uncaring of the fact that he was in a hospital. “It’s their fault. Why’d they come back?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Vision had wanted all of them gone after the accident.

 _“They can all go back to Wakanda. Why are they here? They’ve caused damage again. They’ve hurt my …..Mr Stark again.”_ Vision wanted to cry as he saw Tony’s bloodied state.

Thor had looked troubled as they'd waited outside the operation theatre.

Vision had been the one to show Thor the recordings of Siberia before. Thor had taken one look at the video and had shut himself in his room for some time.

 

“Hell with Thanos. Tony can fight with Thor and Bruce. I-I don’t want my best friend anywhere near those monsters.” Virginia looked ready to pull her hair out.

Rhodey and Logan had to calm her down. Logan knew what his wife was going through. He had felt the same. He looked at Rhodey and blessed their lucky stars that he was there. Logan looked at Thor and shook his head. Seems like his anger had transferred to the android and Norse God now. But then Thor surprised all of them. He looked at Happy and smiled sadly. It was rare to see Happy Hogan so distressed.

“I’d tried to hurt Loki when our father died. I blamed him and maybe he was responsible, a little for what happened. But I couldn’t go through with it. I love Loki. He's my brother. He-he's the only family I have got now. I don't know what I would do if someone were to kill him in front of me...I have grieved for him before...I can't again...I can't. Even I am not that strong...”

"I can understand Anthony Stark’s pain and rage. After all I killed the creature that took my mother from me. The situation is completely different. I know that Barnes was not in his senses and thus not at fault.... but they were his parents. His mother. Steve Rogers had no right to hide something like that. What kind of reaction was the Captain expecting from Iron Man anyway after seeing that?”

Logan, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy looked at Thor with wide eyes but were at a loss to say anything. Thor smiled sadly.

“I promise you, Anthony will get better. If not, I'll use my powers to heal him. My brother is good at this sort of stuff. Magic. Healing. But he is lost at the moment. We got separated. I'll do what I can to help our friend.”

Happy, Rhodey and Logan nodded at the man while Pepper offered a watery smile to the man.

In the end Thor's help wasn't needed. Extremis did it's job.

 

Tony's appearance was now that of a man in his late thirties instead of a 45 year old man. The way he was just before he had gotten the arc reactor. His healthiest form.

The colour of his right eye had changed to electric blue. If someone didn’t know Tony they would think he had heterochromia. Rhodey, Pepper, Logan and Happy had forbidden him from leaving his house after he had been released from the hospital. Dr Wu had been of no help. Traitor.

“Mr Stark they are your family. They love you. You should listen to them.”

Bruce and Thor had told them that the rogues had been taken care off.

Thor had thumped Tony on the back with a smile on his face. “You are safe my friend. Vision and I dealt with them.”

It was six months later he saw them again. Fury had called a meeting and he was still unaware why the one eyed pirate had stuck to him and had glared at all of Rogers’s team the whole time. What had been shocking was Coulson's reaction. He and Hill hadn’t been polite to Clint and Natasha. They had refused to even acknowledge their presence. They’d been extremely cold to all of them. But the former shield agents received the worst treatment. Tony had no idea why that was and honestly he hadn’t cared.  It was later Logan and Happy told him what had happened.

“Right. I see....”

Tony had left it at that. He’d felt safe when he was in the room with them. Because now he could protect himself. No more shields or arms trying to destroy his heart. He knew that they'd wanted to ask him what he had done. He could see the curiosity and marvel in their eyes when they saw him after months. But it wasn’t their place to ask. They had no right to ask anything of him. Not anymore.

 

Virginia had been in perfect health at the time Tony had stabilized the Extremis in her and removed it from her. Apparently Kilian was upset and had decided to inject his best friend with that fucked up extremis so as to hurt him. Oh yeah he was hurt alright. Never let it be said Aldrich Kilian was stupid. He knew he had to hurt either of his best friends and Tony would be done for. He did get two of them. Happy and Pepper.  He lost months of sleep because of that. Not that he slept well anyway after the chitauri invasion. That fucked up wormhole was his buddy. He visited that void daily.

Seeing his best friend lose her grip and fall into abyss, Rhodey free falling from the sky. Can’t he catch a break? What has he done to everyone?

 

 

 

The ex-avengers and renegades had seen the news on TV and were standing outside the hospital. Vision had been very clear they were not welcome.

“Vision …please,” Steve pleaded with Vision but all he got for his troubles was a cold glare.

“It would be in your best interest if you will leave now Rogers. I am very angry. And trust me. you don’t want to face the brunt of that anger. Wanda will not be able to stop me. You are foolish to think I cannot defeat her or take her powers away from her. I didn’t fight last time…this time I will. Gladly. Mr Barton will face the consequences of his actions and so will Wanda if they try anything.”

Wanda flinched as she heard Vision. Clint closed his eyes and kept his mouth shut.

He looked at Clint, Wanda, Natasha, Scott, Sam and his eyes narrowed even further. He hadn’t said anything to Sergeant Barnes. The guy looked ready to pass out. He was standing away from all of them. One wrong word would have knocked him out. He was shaken, badly.

Out of all of them if he could’ve found in his mind to forgive someone it would’ve been Bucky Barnes. But now…with the state Mr Stark was in, he really didn’t give a damn. The reason Mr Stark was in danger now was because he saw these people.

“Why are you even here anyway? None of you give a damn about Mr Stark. In fact you all would be happy if he died. I know that very well. Your actions and words have justified that sentiment thousand times over. I don’t need any more proof. Maybe you all are here in hopes to hear news he has died. Don’t think your crocodile tears are going to move me.”

Vision noticed a tremor go through Rogers and Barnes. Barnes had shrunk in on himself. He didn’t care. He needed these people gone.

“So kindly leave. Otherwise I will be forced to contact Friday and believe me Colonel Rhodes, Virginia Howlett, Mr Logan and Dr Banner will not spare you.”

All of them flinched where they were standing.

Before anyone could say anything Thor was beside Vision. He landed with a loud thud and the rogues noticed lightning sparks coming from Thor’s fingers.

“No need for that my friend.” He gave all of them a cold look.

“Get lost.”

And that was enough of a warning. They all went back on shaky legs. None of them were stupid enough to go against Thor and Vision. Thor had looked downright frightening.

 

Vision noticed that Sergeant Barnes didn’t go with Rogers and others. He went to a different path.

After two hours Laura came with Maria hill at the reception.

“Vision please, I cannot apologise enough for my  husband’s behaviour. But please, tell me Mr Stark is alright.”

Thor and Vision and looked at each other and sighed.

 

“He is in surgery Mrs Barton,” Vision said with a heavy feeling in his body.

 

Laura covered her mouth to stop from screaming. The man had helped her family after Clint had fucked off to become a criminal. He didn’t need to do anything, but he still did. Clint would never be able to repay him. Never.

Maria put a reassuring hand on Laura’s shoulder. She, Coulson and Fury had already been chewed out by Rhodey and Virginia after Tony had come back from Siberia. The three stayed away from the two friends. And her husband was worse. He didn’t leave an opportunity to humiliate them. There was something in his gaze, when he looked at them. He didn’t need words to make them feel like low lives. That was talent.

She had first-hand experience of what it means to be on the receiving end Virginia Potts Howlett’s revulsion and disgust. She was wrong and deserved what she got.

Fury, Coulson and Hill were standing in Virginia’s office. The three had tried to contact her but she had refused to meet them. Tony had not even bothered refusing. He had simply ignored them. After six tries Virginia agreed to meet them.

Virginia was sitting with Rhodey, Happy and her husband James Logan Howlett. The three’s eyes had widened when they had noticed Logan. None of them had ever met the man in person.

Before Fury could say anything about what had happened during the Accords, Virginia smiled sweetly at Maria.

“You are fired Miss Hill. Please take all of your belongings and clear your office. I need that space for the person who actually deserves that job.”

Hill’s eyes widened but before she could say anything she was again interrupted.

“Friday, you know what to do.”

“Sure, ma’am.”

And it began. Fury clenched his hands as he saw Thor choking Tony and the rest watching the shit show. Then he noticed the nonchalant attitude and he realised they were in big trouble. He knew it, he fucking knew it. They were not his champions. At least Stark and Banner had brains. The rest of them were pretty much brain dead.

Coulson looked a little ill as he saw Steve asking about the legionnaire instead of stopping Thor.

“What’s that Miss Hill? Why do you look so bored and bothered  when Tony is saying he saved the world? Did you save it Miss Hill? Did you do anything beside sit comfortably on a chair and bark orders? Why are all of you looking as if it’s a chore to listen to Tony? Why are you all looking as if you are one minute away from rolling your eyes? Why is Mr Barton looking as if what Tony is saying is a bother, Miss Rushman looks very annoyed, I fail to understand why. Rogers looks extremely upset as if what Tony is saying is a lie.”  Virginia snorted. Coulson, Fury and Hill did not like that one bit. She continued.

“Miss Helen Cho is averting her eyes and scratching her head, why? You are looking extremely ticked off Miss Hill as if it’s a bother to listen to Tony, Thor is looking at Tony as if he is an idiot…when it’s Mr Odinson who is a fool.  What did that dickhead said about Tony? It’s going around, the Futurist …the futurist gentlemen, you gotta watch your back with this guy……if I ever see Clint Barton in person I will punch him in his stupid face for making that remark about Rhodey. They are responsible for my friend’s state."

"I mean, what the hell do you all have against my friends? It’s not a good idea to mess with me. I will ruin all of your lives.” She paused for a minute and a looked at the ceiling. Then she smiled. “Wait a minute. They are on a run. Criminals like them don’t have much of a life. ”

Fury felt his blood turn to ice as he heard Virginia. What the hell had Barton done? Coulson clenched his hand and Hill’s eyes widened even further. They could make out its going around was from when Thor had choked Tony. But the other...stuff

But Virginia didn’t care. She continued to speak in that calm voice of hers. It would’ve been good if she had actually shouted. Her calm and composed demeanour was worse. 

"What does his ego have to do with the Accords? He thought he was the only one responsible for the Ultron disaster and he didn’t want a repeat of that. What’s so wrong in thinking like that? Did he hold gun to all of Steve’s friends heads and told them to sign it? No. They were told explicitly they will end up in prison if they break the law. Surprise, they do break it." Virginia chuckled then.

“But look, then they are angry and blaming Tony for it. How about taking responsibility for your own mistakes for once? Mr Barton should really watch his back. I am surprised someone like Laura married a foolish man like him. Let’s hope his kids don’t get his brains.

Natalie knows one thing best. And that’s to run and hide when she knew Tony Stark won’t be protecting her sorry ass anymore. Well, give her this message I have so many charges piled up against her that if I wish, she will spend the rest of her miserable life in prison. She and Mr Barton should really watch their back. I will not break backs Mr Fury. I will destroy them. Broken things can be fixed. But when they are destroyed they can never come back. The two of them have so much blood on their hands that it's not even funny. She doesn’t get to stand there and lecture people about anything. The two of them are not even worthy enough to stand in the same room as him. 

Tell them that. They cannot beat me. They cannot beat Tony. Because if Friday will try to find any of the rogues they will be found. Mark my words. This is the last time they’ve hurt our friend. Mr Tchalla and Wakanda maybe at the forefront of technology. But Tony is not an idiot either. His inventions are top notch. The only reason I am not taking any action is because Tony wants nothing to do with any of you."

Hill and Coulson both felt a chill run down their spine. Fury realised what she saying. So they were in Wakanda. Right. Of course Stark’s AI would know.

 

“Did any of your shield members who are very fond of spouting shit saved the world single handedly? Mr you gotta watch your back with this guy and Miss can’t you let go off your ego for one goddamn second Rushman ever saved the world alone?”

Then Virginia stopped and got a very thoughtful look on her face.

“Oh, wait. They can’t. Because they are extras. Ass kissers of that bastard Rogers. They aren’t that great. They might’ve bought into their own hype. Doesn’t mean that it’s true. At the end of the day that’s what they are, a hype. Kind of like helpers. Not the main players in any game. Not because of whom the world is safe. And please enlighten me, what the hell does his ego have to do with anything anyway?  It’s not wrong to be proud of your accomplishments. Those are some big words coming from a group of people whose own ego, narcissism and vanity is reaching the skies.”

She stopped again and this time when she looked at them Fury knew they were done for.

“Why are you all so calm and composed when you see a man who is an alien and if we really believe legends a god assaulting a normal human. Thor is throwing a bitch fit instead of talking like a rational being and you all are watching as if it’s a show on TV. As if Tony could ever hurt any innocents. Mr Coulson you and Mr Fury are well aware the trauma he went through after Stane’s betrayal. Aren’t you?”

Fury didn’t know what to say. He he didn’t know what he could say. Coulson simply fixed his gaze on the wall  behind Virginia.

Virginia hadn’t raised her voice, she was speaking in a perfectly calm voice.

Logan snorted from where he was sitting beside Virginia and Hill flinched.

Fury glared daggers at Hill and Coulson had his head in his hands now. He realised the gravity of the situation.

What the hell had they all done? The three didn’t know what had happened in Siberia. Just that Tony left the hospital after months.

Hill tried to speak again. “I-I.. it was….”

Virginia shook her head and raised her hand. “I don’t care to know what you’ve got to say. You are fired and if I ever see you near Tony or Stark industries, the consequences will not be good for you. Stick to the compound given by my best friend to you all. God, you all are like leeches.”

Hill clenched her hands and didn’t dare to speak again.  Fury and Coulson noticed Virginia’s face was still eerily blank.

 

This time she smiled before continuing. It was a sick smile. Hill again flinched where she stood and Coulson lowered his eyes. Fury continued to look at her but he very much didn’t want to. Especially when he realised now she was talking to him.

“Iron man recommended-Tony Stark not. You do realise there is no Iron man without Anthony Edward Stark don’t you? He is Iron man. He is a hero. He is a good man. He cares about people too much…

That’s his only fault. The fault those assholes took advantage of. ”

Fury knew what this was about. Romanoff’s fucked up report. This time she smirked before talking. Fury wanted out. He knew that gross report will come back to bite him in the ass one day. It actually explains how Shield was infiltrated by Hydra. They were shit agents. All of them. Hell, they were all hydra.

“Romanoff/Rushman or whatever the fuck her name is and you should be thanking me on a bended knee that I didn’t put you three in prison.”

 

She looked at Coulson and her eyes were as cold as ice. It seems the woman was reaching the end of her control, “you threatened to tase Tony when he was dying of palladium poisoning? Do you deny it Mr Coulson?”

Coulson flinched and lowered his eyes. Virginia kept on glaring at him for a while. Then what she said next made Coulson feel like scum of the earth.

“I thought you weren’t like the others. But you are as bad as them. I am ashamed to think I once thought of you as my friend.”

Coulson clenched his hands.

She then turned to Fury and got up from the sofa. Hill and Coulson moved back a little. Either the woman didn’t notice or didn’t care to point it out. Fury stood resolutely in his place but even he had to admit to himself he didn’t like it when she got up.

“Do you really believe you and that backstabber saved his life? You injected him without his consent. What if you’d made his condition worse? What if you’d killed him on spot? No experiment can be hundred percent correct. Never. You gambled with my friend’s life.  What the fuck were you doing? How dare you do that?

   
“You had the files of Howard Stark which weren’t related to Shield. You had no right to even keep them with you for so long. They belonged to Tony. You didn’t do shit. He saved his own life. You three didn’t do a single fuckin thing. You three lorded over a dying man and took advantage of his state.

“You bullied him, threatened him and belittled him. You should be ashamed of yourself. Do you believe Howard and Maria would’ve let you go if they realised you were bullying their son? You knew them, didn’t you Mr Fury?”

Fury closed his eyes. He cannot deny the truth. He knew Howard and Maria. Howard more than Tony’s mother.  The man basically lived at Shield. He’d once gone to his home and had been surprised. A little boy of three was running behind Jarvis and Maria Stark. He could see Mr Jarvis’s wife, Ana, in the kitchen smiling fondly at Stark Jr.

He’d noticed at the time Howard had a wistful look on his face when he had looked at his wife and son. As if he wanted to join the three.

Then he’d shook his head and beckoned Fury to his office. Fury didn’t think about it again. When Tony told him his father didn’t show his affection in any way, Fury had thought back to that moment. Maybe the man was just bad at feelings. Maybe he didn’t know how to interact with children. He didn’t realise Rhodey was talking to them now.

 

“You know, we made mistakes, me and Pepper but we weren’t arrogant enough to think we are always right. We apologised. Both of us, for the way we acted when he was dying. But you all… you don’t feel a thing do you?”

Rhodey looked disappointed in them. And didn’t that make them feel like shit. It was as if they had failed as human beings.

“Howard may not have been a loving father but Maria told me once when I was visiting the Stark’s house. That he cares for him but….. He doesn’t know how to show it. He misses him. It was before Tony had turned seventeen and the accident… happened. Doesn’t excuse Howard’s nonchalant behaviour. But he was Tony’s father. He would not have given any of you a pat on the back for belittling his only son.”

Logan snorted again and when he started speaking the three spies wished he hadn’t spoken. “You want to know what happened in Siberia. Well, let’s just say Mr Rogers decided to show his true colours. I mean had they all talked before? First I'll show I am an asshole, next you, next you, next you...”

 

And Fury’s guess turned out to be true. Shit. They were in big shit. What was he talking about? Stark had been hospitalised.  Fury closed his eyes.

 Thanks to Rogers and that cyborg bestie/boyfriend of his it seems. He had realised Rogers was a lost cause where Barnes was concerned.

What the hell had both of them done to Tony in Siberia? Something happened there alright. He is not stupid. Steve and Barnes had stolen Stark’s jet.

 

Fury had tried to talk to Tony after the man was out of the hospital but he had refused. It was Happy and Vision who’d said some cryptic words. Those words and now James Logan Howlett’s words…..

 _“What happened was we realised, sometimes you don’t have to look far to know who can betray you in the worst possible way_.”

That was it. Virginia Potts Howlett had deigned to talk to them after six tries. Hence the present situation.

Tony Stark didn’t leave the hospital for months. He’d learnt from one of his agents that one of the best cardiologists in the world, Dr Wu had been with him at all times. What the hell did they both do to Stark? He had a ton of heart problems and reduced lung capacity already.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice that everyone was now staring at him. He shook his head and looked at Virginia again. Her face was devoid of all emotion. Fury didn’t know how a normal woman was even capable of conjuring such an expression.

 

“I don’t know where you went for a while Mr Fury but I am a busy woman. I can’t sit here and talk to you all day. I have other work to do.”

She took a deep breath and addressed the AI again.

“Friday, show them everything.”

Fury didn’t know what she was talking about, all he knew was that she had hidden her face in her husband’s shoulder. That was the first emotion she had shown till now. What the hell was she showing them?

James Logan Howlett was glaring daggers at the screens. Hogan and Rhodey weren’t even looking at the screen. They were doing a very good job of not looking as if they didn’t want to see what was coming. Vision was standing in the far corner. But his face wasn’t expressionless. It looked defeated. Sad.

Fury knew the ex-avengers were fucked. They have done something irreparable this time.

Then Friday showed them what happened in Siberia. Audio Recordings of the raft, video of the compound when Clint and Wanda attacked Vision, audio of what Natasha said before running like a coward.

By the time the whole thing was done Fury was shaking with rage, and Coulson and Hill were in tears. No one stopped them as they exited the room. They didn’t need to. No one needed to say anything after that.

Coulson left them and went to the washroom. He knew the man vomited after seeing...whatever that was. Hill was crying quietly beside him. Good. She should feel guilty after saying nothing when Thor was acting like a barbarian.

Well, if he was being honest with himself, Thor was acting exactly like that batshit crazy brother of his. What do you know…. they were alike after all. The others may not have noticed or thought Thor was joking when he said Loki was adopted. But he didn’t think so.

Fury wasn’t stupid enough to think Thor didn’t care about his brother. The warning he had given Banner about speaking about him was enough. Even the then avengers couldn’t be dumb enough to think they could go against Thor. The only one who might even have a chance against him was Banner. Clint and Natasha didn’t even warrant a mention. He could crush them like bugs.

Rogers …well, he didn’t think so. Not against their raw strength. The brothers were born that way.

 Stark, for a while with the armour. But without it…well he saw with his own eyes what happens in that scenario.

Loki was a magic user. He could take out all of them. Goddammit. The brothers were a handful. They could take over any world if they wanted.

 

He’d learned from Eric that when everyone thought Loki had died Eric had made some offhand comment about Loki. Thor had looked at him with a very unusual expression on his face. After that Eric had told Fury he stayed away from him, Darcy and was usually stiff in their presence.

There had even been a shouting match between Jane and Thor and Jane never told Eric or her friend why they fought. Thor didn’t visit her for six months. He’d talked to Eric a few days back too. The man had told him he and Jane had broken up.

Fury was the spy. He was not that great given his many questionable decisions e.g. how he had treated Stark Jr but he wasn’t stupid either. He could realise Thor loved his brother more than any of them knew. Their tempers were alike too. And here was the proof that the brothers were exactly alike. He knew what Loki had done that time. He’d held Tony by the neck too.

_Tony had been talking to Rhodey at the time. Fury had wanted to talk to Tony about something. The man rarely visited the compound after Sokovia._

_“That actually reminded me of the time Loki had his hands around my neck before throwing me from my own tower.”_

_Rhodey smiled sadly as he listened to his best friend. He didn’t say anything. He just let Tony speak. It was nice to listen to his friend. His friend was always so full of energy and life. It was nice to listen to him talk even when Tony was feeling upset. At least he wasn’t keeping it bottled up._

_Fury had heard that one sentence and had taken notice of the atmosphere in the room. He had gone back to his office. His conversation could wait._

Fury didn’t think about it again. But now he did.

Fury only had one thought running through his head. They are assholes. They’d deserved to rot in the raft.

“Rogers…you had a lot of guts to point fingers at me.”


	6. Chapter 6

There was a flash of light and Virginia and Rhodey moved back as Thor and Loki appeared in front of them. Thor heaved a sigh and slowly let go of his brother’s hand. Loki was still not used to traveling by Stormbreaker.  Thor greeted Virginia and Rhodey with a big smile.

 

“Greetings, Lady Virginia, Colonel Rhodes.”

Loki, who had calmed down now also smiled at the two.

“Hello.”

Virginia smiled at the two brothers before sitting down again. She was genuinely happy to see them. Maybe they could help Strange. Well, Loki definitely could.

“It’s good to see you both.”

 

Rhodey waved at them and motioned to the screen in front of him.

“Did you know this was happening?”

Loki and Thor were confused by Rhodey’s question. They’d come to meet Thor’s friends. Yes, Thor’s friends. Loki would call them acquaintances. Not friends. It will take time to get there. Even though he’d healed Rhodey’s legs.

 

“I am afraid I don’t know what you are talking about,” Loki said. Thor shook his head. “Loki is right. I wanted to see you all, so I came. Quill and the others will come too, in a day or two.”

Then he noticed Logan and Tony weren’t there and that Virginia and Rhodey looked tired.

 

Thor tightened his hold on Stormbreaker.

“What has happened?”

Loki gave a curious glance to the screen and what he saw there even shocked him.

“Well, that certainly explains, Mr Barnes…”

Both Virginia and Rhodey looked sharply at Loki at that. What was Loki trying to say? Why did he even mention Bucky? Loki turned to them and shook his head.

“It’s nothing. But how are alternate universe’s, Barnes and Stark here?”

 

That got Thor’s attention and he looked at the screen too. And look at that, Bucky and Tony were kissing. Not the ones he knew. They looked young. Tony looked like he was in his late twenties. No facial hair. Barnes hair wasn’t long for one thing. He had the same hairstyle he had worn before he had fallen from the train.

 

_Steve had taken him to the museum a while back. He could understand where Steve was coming from. But the way he had tried to save Bucky was all kinds of wrong. He’d told that to Steve to his face._

_“You wanted to separate his head from his body, Steve. Why? I saw that video. How can you blame Tony for being angry?”_

_Steve closed his eyes but didn’t offer any excuse. “I am sorry, Thor. I am sorry for what I did.”_

_Thor snorted, “You should be, Steve. He saw his parents die, literally by your friend’s hands. What would you’ve done if they were your parents or Barnes? I am not saying your friend was at fault, he wasn’t. But you and agent Romanoff had no business hiding that from Stark. They weren’t your parents. The situation didn’t concern you both. It was between Hydra, Barnes and Stark. You all are at fault. Barnes isn’t.”_

_Steve flinched but didn’t say anything.  Thor continued to look at him but Steve didn't say anything.  
_

 

“Oh.” Thor really didn’t want to say they looked very pretty together. That would not bode well. Loki would never let him hear the end of it for one thing.

Rhodey sighed, “Yeah. Oh.”

And they all turned to the screen.

_“Tony, sweetheart, you have no idea how I felt when I saw you disappear in front of me,” Alt Bucky said. He was caressing his boyfriend’s cheek all the while kissing him wherever he could. His nose, his forehead, his hair._

_Alt Tony looked a little scared. His gaze kept on flickering to Stark and Strange. But he didn’t stop his boyfriend’s ministrations. He leaned into Bucky further and tightened his hold on his boyfriend’s waist._

 

Thor put his arm around Loki’s shoulder and went to sit on the couch. This will take a while. He had noticed his Stark was looking at the two solemnly. Strange had been in the far corner, tapping away furiously on his phone. This didn’t look like a serious matter if Strange was so into his phone. But the two men kissing....the way they were talking. To him they looked like they were madly in love.

Yeah, he could understand why his friends looked tired.

Thor did not let go of Loki. Loki gave one look to Thor's hand resting on his shoulder but didn’t say anything.

Thor heard Rhodey asking Friday to stop the live feed. Yeah, none of them needed that distraction if they wanted to talk.

 

Thor rarely let Loki out of his sight these days. He couldn’t get that image out of his head. He won’t allow anyone to harm his brother ever again. Thanos had paid with his life for how he had killed Heimdall, his dear friend, his people and his dear brother. It didn’t matter that they all come back.

Thor still got nightmares that in one timeline they had died. And he was unable to save them. He had failed his brother again. He’d said those awful words to him minutes before he had died.

He cannot forgive himself. Everyone had. But he couldn’t.

_Loki had laughed at him when he’d told him that. It was a bitter laugh._

_“I stole the tesseract, Thor. You have nothing to apologise for, brother. Nothing. I brought this upon us… ” Loki looked ready to pull his hair out._

_Thor put his hand on Loki’s mouth before he could say anything else. Loki’s eyes widened but he didn’t speak again. Thor retracted his hand and clenched his hands._

_“Stop, brother. I beg you. Don’t. I’ve seen you die enough times, Loki. So don’t. I’ll not lose you too. I won’t. I’ll destroy anyone who’ll try to harm you again. I felt it once. How it feels… when you’ve lost everything.”_

_Thor’s voice shook but he continued nonetheless._

_“I was ready to die too. Sweet rabbit had asked me what I will do if I fail. I had told him there was nothing more I could lose. Because it was true.  I lost everything on that cursed day, brother. Don’t ask me to feel that again.”_

_Thor took a deep breath, he knew what he was about to say will hurt both of them. But there was no other way._

_“You told me this Loki, after you came back. “You think you know pain, he will make you long for something as sweet as pain…” ”_

_Loki’s eyes widened in horror as he realised what Thor was saying. He moved away from his brother and clenched his hands. He realised he was shaking. But Thor didn’t stop._

_““if the tesseract is kept from us, there will be no crevice, no…”_

 

“ _The tesseract or your brother’s head? I assume you have a preference.”_

 

_“Alright stop,” Loki shouted at Thor.  Thor didn’t say anything as Loki continued to shake in front of him and finally his strength gave out and he was on ground. Loki was covering his face with his hands but Thor could see he was crying._

_Something inside Thor broke again as he saw his brother in that state. He didn’t want to resort to this but Loki had left him no choice.  He slowly walked to him and sat down in front of him. He gently gathered him in his arms and embraced him with everything he had._

_“He would have come for you regardless of the fact whether you stole the tesseract or not. He would’ve found a way to torture you and I would have killed him for that.”_

_“I did kill him for killing Heimdall, for slaughtering our people…for murdering you right in front of my eyes. For hurting innocent people across the universe. What makes you think I would not have killed him for you?”_

_Loki slowly looked up at Thor. Few times he had seen such a gentle expression Thor’s face. Thor caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead._

_“You told me once, brother that I should never doubt the fact that you love me. It’s the same for me, Loki. Never doubt that I love you. You are my brother and I will always love you and protect you. I don’t care who I have to destroy for that. ”_

_Thor left the room after that. He couldn’t bear to look at Loki anymore. Loki was crying. He could hear his sobs. His brother didn’t cry easily. Neither did he. His brother was strong. They both were. He could count on one hand the times his brother had cried._

_When their mother died. When Thanos was crushing his skull. When they’d fought on the rainbow bridge. Today._

_How can he offer Loki any comfort when he himself wanted to cry his eyes out._

_Sometimes all he could see when he looked at Loki was Thanos crushing his brother’s neck._

_Thor willed himself not to cry. He won’t. But it was a futile effort. He touched his wet cheek and closed his eyes as more tears spilled out._

_He’d later asked Loki to remove the eye Rocket had given him. Loki had healed him after that. Again. When Loki asked him why was he doing that, Thor just smiled sadly at him._

_“Hela took my eye. Evil, though she was, she was still our sister. I am not going to hide this injury. It will remind me of her. I won’t repeat her mistakes. ”_

_Then he smiled a happy smile and Loki raised his eyebrows at that._

_“Why are you smiling, brother?”_

_“She did say I reminded her of dad when I looked like this. Just imagine it, Loki, she must be cursing me from her realm. After all, she is the goddess of death."_

_Loki rolled his eyes but healed his wound to the best of his ability. He smiled a little and continued to do his work._

_Loki and he were truly alone now. Their father, mother and sister were dead._

_Thor continued to look at Loki as he healed him. No one will harm his brother ever again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this story. 
> 
> This is not Thor/Loki. Thor will be with someone but I am not gonna tell who that is now. 
> 
> I started writing this last year, but I'll add few things from infinity war in it. 
> 
> For eg, Thor and Bruce came to Earth together in one of the escape pods. Let's just say Thor has a bad feeling and he takes that very ship to go to where his brother and people are. Heimdall is able to communicate with him. Then the events of infinity war happen. Loki dies and Thor crashes into Guardians ship.
> 
> I think the story might be confusing, since the story jumps from present to past. First few chapters were mostly flashbacks. They tell the events that happened after CW till IW. Mostly. 
> 
> Second half of this chapter and the next few will tell the events that happened after IW. Then we'll be back to present. 
> 
> The story will pick up from the first chapter. First half of this chapter is set in present. The couple Loki and Thor see are a different Bucky and Tony. They are not the married couple shown in first chapter. I will not say more because it would give too much of the story away. I gave subtle hints about them. Like this Alt Tony was scared. The one in first chapter wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thor remembers the understanding on Nick Fury’s face when Loki, Heimdall, his people and Gamora had come back. Fury had come to meet him later. He and Hill had come  back before. One look at Thor and the director had understood. Thor looked happy.  He knew what that meant very well. Even if Tony hadn’t told him, the pure joy on Thor’s face could only mean one thing, his brother was back from dead._

_“I take it your brother is well?” Fury asked Thor._

_Thor smiled at him, “yes. He is director.”_

_Nick sighed. He was right. It was nice to feel right about something. The joy on Thor’s face when his brother had come back…yeah Fury knew he was right about his assessment of Thor, Loki and Carol at least. Tony had told him Thor had started crying and had not let go of Loki. Same was true for Quill and Gamora._

_The thunder god would destroy anyone for his brother.  He and Hill had come back before the Asgardian and Thanos’s daughter. Tony had seen the crazed look in Thor and Quill’s eyes as their loved ones had not come first. They’d come in the end._

_As soon as Quill had come back, he’d hugged Rocket, Groot, Drax, and Mantis. He and Nebula had nodded to each other. But then he’d noticed that Gamora wasn’t there._

_“Where is she? Why isn’t she here?” Quill looked ready to lose his temper again. Why was the woman he loved not here?_

_It was Thor who had calmed him down. Quill had taken one look at him and had closed his eyes. The grief in Thor’s eyes was too much. He realized, his brother must not have come back too._

 

Loki had been subdued after coming back. He allowed Thor his forehead kisses and affections. He did love his brother. He had died for him. He had assured his brother that there was still hope. Because he had believed in Thor.

 

Virginia noticed as Thor put his hand around Loki’s shoulder and he didn’t even look annoyed. He just leaned back and looked at the two expectantly.

She was happy for them. She’d heard from Rocket that Thor had been devastated after Thanos had murdered his brother in front of him. She knew Thanos and Chitauri had tortured Loki before too. Bruce had told them that.  It was nice to see them happy.

 

Loki and Thor spent quite a lot of time with Tony, either at his tower or at his house in Malibu. Thor got along well with Logan and Virginia. While Loki talked a little to Vision, Rhodey and Friday. When the Guardians could make it, they were out of control. And Quill and Thor were a headache for Gamora and Loki.

 

_Loki looked at Rhodey’s legs and smiled sadly. Thor had told him what had happened to the avengers._

_“I can help with that.”_

_Rhodey was confused as to what Loki was referring to. It was just the two of them on the couch. Thor was arguing with Quill, while Rocket was just laughing. Gamora had abandoned her boyfriend for a good book. She doesn’t know what was going on with Quill and Thor. Groot and Drax were in the gym with Nebula and Mantis._

_“I don’t know,” Rhodey began but stopped as he saw Loki looking at his legs solemnly._

_For a minute Rhodey didn’t say anything. This was more than he could’ve ever hoped for. He had made peace with his injury. And could he really trust Loki?_

_Rhodey looked at Loki but he couldn’t find anything malicious in his offer._

_“Why?” Rhodey asked. That was the only question whose answer he wanted to know. They talked whenever the two brothers came. But that was it. Talks. Loki was hesitant to talk to anyone who wasn’t Thor or guardians. The guardians, Thor and Loki had a very big thing in common. They hated Thanos more than anyone else ever could._

_Loki smiled a little at that. “I can do it and you need help. That’s all. ”_

_Rhodey felt something warm in his legs and knew whatever Loki had done had worked. He stood up and he could not have stopped his tears even if he’d wanted to. He was standing on his own legs. He could walk properly now._

_“Thank you,” Rhodey said while clasping Loki’s hands in his. Loki looked at their joined hands for a moment then smiled back hesitantly._

_“Your welcome."_

_Loki got up and thumped Rhodey’s shoulder before going to Thor. He was getting a little irritated with Thor and Quill. They can be a little troublesome. They were like little kids._

_Rhodey couldn’t express his happiness. His legs were fine now. He knew Tony had done everything he could to heal him. But he couldn’t. His friend already blamed himself enough for everything.  This wasn’t even his fault. It was no one’s fault. Not Vision’s, not Sam’s and definitely not Tony’s. Sometime things happen in battles. Yes, it was bad but it wasn’t really anyone’s fault._

_He looked at Loki and smiled to himself. Of course, Thor had offered to help Tony at the time of the accident._

_No matter what anyone said, Thor and Loki were demigods. They weren’t. They were human beings. No matter how technologically advanced they may become…they could never be gods._

_Quill and Thor were getting creative with their insults. Rhodey smiled a little. They were funny. He sat down again and heaved a sigh. He will have to tell the others but it could wait. He didn’t want anyone to know before Tony. First, he will tell Tony and his friends._

_“That’s enough of that, Thor. Leave the guy alone.” Thor turned to Loki and smiled brilliantly at his brother. He gently placed his hand on the back of Loki’s neck and brushed his forehead with his._

_“I’ll do as you say, brother.” Loki just sighed._

_Quill rolled his eyes at Thor._

_“You have a serious brother complex, Thor. You have issues, dude. ”_

_Thor snorted but didn’t reply as he tightened his hold on Loki’s waist and summoned the Bifrost. Since Loki had come to him, he knew it was time to leave._

_Loki looked a little green. He hated traveling like this. He could very well travel by himself but Thor was adamant they travel together._

_With that Thor and Loki went back to Norway._

_He didn’t hear Rocket saying to Quill that he was the last person who should be saying that to other people._

_“Your issues have issues, Quill. Shut up.” Rocket was looking supremely unimpressed.  Quill rolled his eyes at his friend._

_“Yeah, you only like him because he calls you, sweet rabbit. Even though Loki has explained to him countless of times that you are a freakin racoon. I think he calls you that just to spite me.” Quill glared at the place Thor and Loki had vanished._

_Gamora knew it was time to intervene. She put her book down and went to Quill.  “And, that’s our cue to leave too, Quill. Let’s go, love.”_

_She grabbed her lover’s hand and they went to their room. Others could still hear them bickering._

_“You like Thor, don’t you Gamora? Man, you all are traitors. All of you like him. At least I didn’t expect this from you…”_

_“Quill, please. You are embarrassing yourself. Stop.” Gamora did not want to have that discussion again._

_Rocket, Drax and Mantis kept on sniggering. Nebula and Groot looked immensely bored. Rhodey had to admit, they were a good bunch. Whenever they were around, they made everything better._

_That evening when Logan, Pepper, Rhodey and Tony were eating, Rhodey casually told them that now he was completely okay. For a minute his three friends didn’t say anything._

_“What?” Tony said in a quiet voice._

_Tony asked Friday to tell him what had happened. She did._

_Rhodey knew this was gonna happen. Tony ended up crying._

_“Hey, Tones. Stop. It’s okay. I am back to how I was before. I am okay.”_

_Tony tightened his hold on his best friend and hid his face in his shoulders. That didn’t stop the tears from coming._

_“It’s alright, Tony. It’s alright.” Rhodey caressed his best friend’s head. Tony really needed to stop blaming himself._

_Logan and Pepper hugged him and half an hour later Happy came and almost crushed his bones with his embrace._

_Tony made a mental note to thank Loki. Maybe they can have that drink now._

 

 

_Thor was looking at Loki with smile on his face. There was something different about his brother today. He looked happy. Content._

_“What happened, Loki?”_

_Loki looked at Thor and shrugged. “I helped someone.”_

_Thor scrunched his face in confusion. What was Loki talking about?_

_“Your team mate, Colonel Rhodes, Tony Stark’s best friend is all healed up now.”_

_Thor’s eyes widened in realisation and then he pulled Loki to him and kissed his forehead._

_“That’s wonderful, Loki. Of course, you healed him. You learned the art of healing from mother herself. ”_

_Loki smiled a little as he remembered their mother teaching them healing magic. Thor used to run away during the lessons. He knew the basics. But he was not an accomplished healer like their mother and him._

_Thor was looking at him with amusement. He knew Loki must be remembering how he always used to run away whenever they had to practice  magic._

_His excuse had been simple. “Loki will always be my side. He’ll heal me mother.”_

_Loki had not been amused. Though he had turned a little red. That was high praise indeed._

_Both Odin and Frigga had laughed at that. Frigga had embraced Loki and had kissed his forehead. Odin had patted his head and gone on his way to bring Thor back. His sons found new ways, every day to send him to an early grave. But he loved both of them all the same. Just like he had loved his daughter, Hela, before he had driven her to a state of madness. Frigga had not spoken to him for centuries after he had locked her up._

_Thor looked at his brother and smiled. He was glad Loki’s powers were stabilizing. He really didn’t want a repeat of that incident. That had scared him to death._

_  
_

_Loki and Carol had been the only ones in the room when the it had happened. Loki knew his powers had been uncontrollable after he’d come back but even he couldn't have guessed something like this would happen._

_Carol was reading a book when Loki suddenly screamed. Carol didn't think and touched Loki. As soon as she touched him they were enveloped in a blue-white light._

_Thor was feeling uneasy. He was having a bad feeling and he usually got it whenever his brother was in danger or something bad was gonna happen._

_He put his book down and went to the conference room where he had last seen Loki and Carol. When Thor reached the room his eyes widened in terror._

_Carol and Loki were enveloped in a white light, unable to let go of each other. He ran to them and separated them._

_Wanda was standing with Vision on the entrance. She’d felt something and had come with Vision. They were trying. They used to sit and talk for hours before going back to their rooms. It was hard but they were trying. Wanda had been devastated when Vision had died. Tony and she were the only ones who’d felt Vision’s death to that degree. He was close to others but he meant something to both of them which he didn't to others._

_Carol’s eyes were wide with horror. Vision moved towards her but Carol shook her head. She looked ready to cry. She was shaking where she was sitting. That stopped Vision in his tracks. The woman was usually cheerful whenever she talked to them. She was a no nonsense attitude kind of lady. She had shaken Logan, Pepper, Rhodey and Vision’s hands and had been very happy with the way they had handed ripped Shield agents and Fury a new one._

_“Fury had no right. I’ve known him for a long time…. he is my friend. He is not a bad person but he has made mistakes. He needs to be told about them. ” Then she chuckled._

_“Hill and Coulson need to keep their mouth shut. And what the hell was up with that report? Iron man recommended Tony Stark not. Tony Stark is Iron man, how can you not recommend the person because of whom the armour and technology exists? It’s like saying Steve and Captain America are different. They are one and same.  What was up with that dumb report?” Then she sighed. “Fury hired lot of incompetent people it seems.”_

_The four couldn’t stop their smiles. Carol looked at them and smiled back._

_She was one of the strongest beings in the universe. But now…she looked sad and lost. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. Vision and Wanda both moved towards her this time but she shook her head vehemently._

_“No. please. No…”_

_Thor was rubbing Loki’s back but his gaze kept on flickering to Carol. When Loki opened his eyes Thor was surprised to see them wet. Loki slowly came to and nodded at something Thor whispered in his ears. He slowly looked in Carol’s direction and wasn't surprised to see that she was looking at him._

_Loki and Carol continued to look at each other. Thor and Vision didn't say anything. Wanda was quietly looking at the two._

_Friday had told Tony something had happened in the compound. Tony knew Thor was there so there was no need to worry._

_“Point break will handle it. I am not gonna call Bruce. He and Natasha are out for two weeks. Let them have some time together.”_

_After a long time Carol got up and walked out of the compound. She didn't come back for two months. Steve had asked about her whereabouts but Thor had not told him. Wanda and Vision hadn't told Steve anything either. Loki was the last person who would tell anyone about it._

_Wanda maintained her distance with Steve and Natasha these days.  She was definitely not telling Steve anything._

_Wanda and Vision looked at Thor who was now holding his brother in his arms who looked feverish._


	8. Chapter 8

_“It’s alright. I’ll take care of my brother. Lady Carol will be fine.” Before Vision and Wanda had come he had tried to go to Carol but she had stopped him just like she had stopped Vision._

_“You can call me whenever you want, Thor.”_

_Thor sighed as he heard his friend. He looked at Vision and smiled and nodded at Wanda._

_“Your brother and Car... Captain Marvel seem to be in a lot of pain. They are… not well,” Wanda said slowly. Thor looked at her for a minute, still not over her actions but slowly shook his head at her._

_“They’ll be fine Miss Maximoff. I’ll take care of Loki. He is unconscious now. But he’ll be fine. I’ll ask Tony to check on Lady Carol.”_

_Wanda nodded and went back to her room._

_Vision slowly floated to Thor and looked at the unconscious god in Thor's arms. Thor looked worried._

_Loki had fainted. Something bad must’ve happened to Loki and Carol for him to faint. He knew his brother’s magic and powers had been unstable after…he’d come back. But he’d thought it was fine. Loki had healed him without any problems._

_"Brother, you'll be fine." Thor tightened his hold on Loki._

_“Do you need help, Thor,” Vision asked slowly._

_Thor shook his head, “no, Vision. I will be fine.”_

_Vision nodded and floated outside._

_“Friday, can you tell Tony what happened?”_

_“Of course, Thor.”_

_“Lady Carol needs someone to be with her.”_

_The AI’s voice too soft as she answered Thor. “Yes, she does.”_

 

_Tony did check up on Carol but Carol was adamant that she was fine. He could see her eyes were red but she didn't say anything._

_“I’ll come by your tower later. Loki…he didn't do anything.”_

_Tony smiled sadly at that. “I know he didn’t. Thor told me he fainted after a while.”_

_Carol went rigid as she heard that. “Is he alright? He’s okay, right?”_

_Tony nodded, “he’s fine.” He smiled a little. “As long as Thor is with him…he’ll always be alright.” Tony continued to look at her._

_“Are you alright, Carol?” Tony put a reassuring hand on her shoulder_

_Carol nodded slowly and Tony went back. He was not gonna force his company on her. She looked shaken. That wasn't usual for Carol._

_Carol, Thor, Steve and Tony were the ones who had defeated Thanos. Thor might've given the killing blow and everyone had helped but the four of them were instrumental in killing Thanos. The four were the reason Thanos was dead._

_Carol was close to Tony, Steve and Thor. Sometimes she talked to Vision. Otherwise she kept to herself._

_Thor had asked Loki what had happened but Loki had simply refused to tell him anything. Thor knew it was not a good idea to push and he knew whatever had happened was between Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel and Loki. All Loki had told him was that they had seen each other’s memories._

_“It’s not my secret to tell, Thor.”_

_Thor nodded and smiled at his brother. Only later when Loki and Carol had talked did Loki tell him what had happened._

_“She saw my memories. You know I can see them. Ask Brunnhilde sometime about it. That’s how I found out our dear sister had killed all the Valkyries and Brunnhilde’s lover. That was deliberate on my part. This time it wasn’t. My powers went haywire. She saw mine and I saw …hers. She lost someone who mattered a lot to her. Captain Mar-Vell.”_

_Thor was confused, “what? But that’s her….”_

_Loki shook his head. “That was that man’s name. At least a code name. She was calling him Walter. She was devastated…he meant a lot to her.”_

_“But what did she see? Your memories...”_

_Loki closed his eyes and smiled sadly. “She saw me when I learned mother had died…when I learned what I was…when Thanos was crushing your skull…when our father left this world...”_

_Thor embraced Loki and did not let go for a long time._

_They’d all suffered at some point of time. They’d all lost precious people.  Thor could understand now why Carol had been so understanding of Tony’s reaction. He'd overheard their conversation one time when he'd been at Stark Tower._

_“I lost someone who meant a lot to me too. The sense of loss remains with you no matter how much time passes, Mr. Stark.”_

_Carol smiled sadly as she remembered Walter Lawson/Captain Mar- Vell._

_Tony didn't say anything, he continued to look at Carol. Whoever Carol had lost must have meant a lot to her._

 

_When Loki and Carol met again, she gestured towards the lawn and Loki followed her out. Loki and Thor were usually not at the compound.  
_

 

_“I am sorry.” Loki knew it was unintentional but his powers had made both of them relive their worst memories._

_Carol shook her head, “you don't need to be sorry, Loki. I chose to help you. We both saw things...which we never want anyone to know about. It’s alright.”_

_“I suppose your brother knows.” Carol was looking at Loki solemnly._

_“Yes. Yes, he knows. But he doesn't know what I saw.”_

_Carol’s face didn't change. She continued to look at him with that soft gaze and squeezed his shoulder. “Thank you.”_

_“It’s nothing.”_

_“You can tell him, if you want. Thor is a …good friend.”_

_Loki smiled at that. “Yeah, he is. My brother is a good friend.”_

_Carol looked at the sky and smiled wistfully, “we’ve all lost people who meant a lot to us. Haven’t we?”_

_She looked at Loki at and he could do nothing but nod again. She was right._

_They continued to stand outside. Bucky saw the god of mischief and Captain Marvel standing outside but didn't disturb them. They had this air about them which screamed to be left alone. And, even if he didn't feel such a thing, he wouldn't have gone and talked to them. He wasn't close to anyone except Steve and Tchalla._

_Thor had been surprised when Wanda had asked after Loki. And had moved to help Captain Marvel. Wanda was someone he would never trust with anyone. Even if he had seen her cry when Vision had died. He hadn't cared about anyone at the time. He had been so angry and grief ridden that his brother, his people and his friends had been murdered. That for a while Thanos had won. Taking away everyone’s loved ones._

_That's why he was shocked when it happened. The incident made him think that maybe somewhere in her heart, she’d realised she was heinously wrong. Wanda had said something which had literally shut up Steve and Natasha. The thing was what she’d said was true. No one had any retort to what she’d said._

_Steve and Natasha had literally left the room with tears sliding down their cheeks. Sam had gone after Steve while Clint had called Bruce to come quickly.  He was the only one who could talk to his wife after something like that. Clint and Natasha were still mending their friendship. Bruce had come as fast as he could but even he couldn't find anything to say to Wanda. She had been saying the truth._

_Bucky had left the room in the beginning, as the topic had been Siberia. He’d put earphones in his ears and had increased the volume so he wouldn't be ale to hear anything._


	9. Chapter 9

_Vision was standing with Wanda, one hand on her shoulder to stop her from using her powers._

_“So, now you are both upset because Mr Stark refuses to talk to you both? Entitled much?”_

_Natasha and Steve stopped talking. They both turned to Wanda who was looking at them with no emotion on her face._

_Loki was looking at the once rogue avengers curiously. He and Thor were sitting together with Hope. The woman looked irritated.  Sam, Scott and Clint looked uncomfortable but didn't say anything._

_“You are in no position to talk, Wanda,” Natasha said venomously._

_Steve who was still angry at everything told Wanda to shut up. “This doesn’t concern you, Wanda. Keep your mouth shut.”_

_Wanda raised her eyebrows at Steve and Natasha._

_She tried to move towards them but Vision stopped her._

_“Wanda…” there was a hint of threat in Vision’s voice._

_Wanda sighed as she looked at Vision. “I am not going to attack them. But they are both bloody hypocrites. They hid his parent’s murder now they think he should welcome them  both with open arms. How is it that I am wrong if I am calling them entitled and arrogant?”_

_The temperature in the room dropped as Wanda brought up that._

_Both Steve and Natasha flinched where they stood. Wanda noticed it and glared at them._

_“I hated Mr Stark because I was an idiot who thought he was responsible for my parent’s demise. I was Hydra. I wanted to destroy you all. I hated all of you. I showed you visions of your greatest fear. Got inside your head. I was wrong.” She took a deep breath and now her voice was cold.  “But I never pretended to be Tony Stark’s friend. In this way, you are both worse than me. I never pretended to be on his side then backstab him. I am not a backstabber.”_

_Steve and Natasha staggered where they stood. Everyone’s eyes widened as they heard Wanda._

_Loki looked at Thor with raised eyebrows who just shook his head._

_“It doesn't concern us… and she is saying the truth, she got inside my head too.”_

_Loki was not amused. “My brother let some second rate Midgardian experiment/ witch inside his head. I still can’t believe it. ”_

_Thor smiled wistfully as he remembered holding Tony by the neck. “Lot of things happened which shouldn't have at the time, brother.”_

_Wanda turned to Steve and there was nothing but disgust in her eyes. Her cool facade had cracked._

_“Did you just tell me to shut up? Do you even realise that it was your death that drove him to create Ultron. You blamed him for it. I showed all of your deaths to Tony Stark. Earth lost to chitauri armies. The man cared for you. And what did you do? Tried to murder him with his father’s shield, left him to die in Siberian bunker, lied to him for years then again lied?” she shook her head._

_“Now you are upset he doesn't want anything to do with you? Do you even realise the trauma one goes through when they see something like that?”_

_She remembered her parent’s death and flinched._

_Steve averted his eyes but didn't say anything. She turned to Natasha and shook her head as if the woman in front of her was an idiot._

_“You agreed with Steve because Steve is your friend. You let him go on airport because you trust him and he wasn't gonna stop? Do you hear yourself talk? You betrayed Tony Stark in the worst way possible and now you are upset he refuses to look at you. I don't regret attacking you on airport. As far as I am concerned you are both at fault. You call yourselves friends?” she smiled bitterly at that. Yikes._

_“Who would need enemies if people like you were friends? Clint had told me you’d gone to visit your parent’s grave in Russia. So, you are allowed to mourn them but he doesn't even deserve the decency to know how they died? Disgusting.”_

_She didn't know how anyone can live themselves after doing something so horrible. At least she never said she was Tony Stark’s friend or comrade._

_She had been Hydra, helped Ultron, she had wanted Ultron, because she was horrible. She was doing everything to make amends. But these two…they were as villainous as she was. They weren't better than her._

_Maybe it was karma she had lost her twin. They did wrong and paid the price. She should've died. She was the one who had done most wrong. Pietro hadn’t._

_Maybe this was her punishment that she had to live with so many deaths on her hands. Her twin’s death._

_A very big part of her had died with her twin. Maybe she should've died then._

_Vision shouldn't have saved her. He should’ve let her die. Her parents would be ashamed of her and Pietro. They hadn’t raised them to be monsters._

_She willed herself to not cry. She was a…murderer. So many innocents died because she fucked with Bruce and Tony Stark’s head._

_She had told Vision that she was ready to tell the world that she had fucked with everyone’s heads years ago. That it wasn’t Tony Stark. She was the mastermind. She had wanted Tony Stark to self-destruct. She had seen his fears and she knew it will destroy him. She was ready to go to prison._

_But Vision and Rhodey had shook their heads._

_“It’s over now, Wanda. Let it go. If you truly feel the gravity of what you did…that’s enough,” Rhodey nodded at her and left the compound._

 

 

_“At least I never pretended to be Mr Stark’s friend then backstab him. We are not entitled to anything from him. Whether he looks at us or doesn’t. Whether he talk to us or not, it’s his choice. He owes us nothing. He owes you both nothing.” Her voice was soft as she finished._

_Wanda gently removed Vision’s hand from her shoulder and quietly went back to her room._

_Vision had no idea what had just happened._

_Clint looked at Natasha and Steve and sighed. They both had tears in their eyes and they left the room immediately. Hope was glaring at Scott who was just saying he was sorry and he had learned his lesson._

_After a while Clint called Bruce and Sam went after Steve. Loki asked if Thor wanted to talk to Steve._

_“I know you want to go after him. You should.” Loki smiled gently at his brother. His brother and Steve had always been close._

_Thor sighed, “I want to…but...I can’t believe I am saying this…but what Wanda said was right.”_

_Loki hummed, “yes, the captain and agent Romanoff were wrong. You and I both know what it means to lose parents.” The brothers didn't talk for a while after that._

_“And if anyone can get through Steve…its Barnes. Not me, Loki.”_

_Loki continued to look at Thor who was now watching the TV._

_Clint talked to Natasha a little the next day. She was feeling …a little better. Not okay. But better. Whatever, Bruce, Clint and Sam had said to Natasha seemed to have worked._

 

_Steve was still not okay._

_Bucky found out later what had happened and he and Steve left the compound._

 

_Bucky had seen that his best friend looked shaken. He didn't eat and tears gathered in his eyes for no reason. He realised something must’ve happened when the others were talking about Siberia. He asked Friday and she showed him._

_“Oh, Steve…”_

_He went to his friend’s room and gathered him in his arms. Steve started crying and didn't stop. Bucky told Friday they were leaving the compound. He packed their bags and they went to New Zealand. They stayed there for a month._

 

_Steve didn't tell anyone what he and Bucky had talked about. But Steve didn't feel awful anymore. He will try. He will._

_Friday told Tony what had happened and Tony didn't know what to make of that. Rhodey and Pepper were shocked. Happy and Logan didn’t know what to say._

_“Well, it must’ve hurt Steve and Natasha to be told that by Wanda of all people,” Happy said while looking at his watch._

_The others just nodded. There was nothing they could say. Tony saw the recording once again and then deleted the whole thing. In the end it didn’t really matter. He had learned his lesson. He usually nods or hmphs whenever Natasha talks to him. She is married to one of his best friends, Bruce. But that doesn’t mean they will become buddies too. They weren't ever buddies anyway. He was an idiot and egoist. That’s the summary of his time with the avengers._

_Steve and he talked but it was stilted at best. There was always a gap between them. Tony made sure of that. They were professional during the times he joined the avengers but otherwise they just didn't talk. Steve had tried. He knew Steve had tried. So had Clint, Sam and Natasha. Wanda had just apologised and had maintained her distance._

_He just couldn't find it in himself to be close to them. He couldn’t. He wouldn't.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, this is a fix it of sorts so team cap members will feel regret. They will be sorry for what they did. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve seen this thing in some fics that Wanda was influencing everyone and I don't like that. Team cap were horrible to Tony because they wanted to be. Clint and Natasha spewed vitriol because they wanted to. These things have nothing to do with Wanda. Their actions are even more gross since they said Tony was a friend and team mate. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am not gonna let them walk away scott free in my story and play innocent victims which they aren’t. Right. That’s a joke.
> 
> They are not victims. Tony is their victim. They are as bad as Wanda as far as I am concerned. They were horrible to Tony because they wanted to be. They are all going to be sorry for what they did. So if team cap is fighting amongst themselves, that’s fine by me. Clint had already made his stance very clear in wakanda. 
> 
>  
> 
> I always find it strange that Natasha and Sam get away with their bullshit. Sam didn't know Tony so he had no right to say that’s a first. But still he and Scott aren’t as horrible as Steve, Natasha, Wanda and Clint. Scott is…just there. So, no. they are gonna get what’s coming to them. They were wrong and they will admit it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky, Tony’s parents and Tony are the only victims.


	10. Chapter 10

_Steve was looking at the wall blankly. He’d not protested when Bucky had dragged him to airport. And, here they were, in a hotel room in New Zealand. He didn't know what to think. Wanda’s words were eating his very soul. She’d said something similar in wakanda years ago when he’d confessed and now she has again said something very cruel and vile but true._

 

_Bucky was sitting beside him, warm arm around his shoulder._

 

_He hadn’t said anything. They’d checked in, eaten and slept. A week had gone by like this._

_“You will have to talk to me, Steve. This has been put off for a long time.”_

_Steve didn't say anything at first, when he did his voice shook._

_“I am a monster, Buck. This serum has turned me into a cruel being. Maybe I am like Schmidt.”_

 

_At that Bucky snapped. Steve will not do this to himself. No._

 

_“Steve, snap out of it,” Bucky pulled Steve to him and he felt like he was back in that horrid chair._

 

_Steve was crying. He’d cried before when Virginia Howlett had slapped him. When Tony had been in that accident and Thor and Vision had literally scared all of them. But this was different._

_This was like when Sarah had died._

_Buck’s heart clenched as he heard his friend. He’d been angry with Steve in wakanda. He’d been angry with Steve a lot but in the end, Steve was his best friend. His brother in everything but blood._

_He loved Steve and always will._

_Steve represented that part of his life which no one can ever match. No one. Never._

_Steve gave him his life back. Steve is the reason he knows who he is. Steve is someone whose place no one can ever take in his life._

_His friend had changed, he didn't know why but he’ll find out. He’ll help him as Steve had helped him. That’s what friends do.  Steve was no monster. He was wrong but he wasn’t like that horrid man._

_“I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me, buddy. Start from the beginning.”_

_Steve looked at him and Bucky smiled a little. Steve looked lost. There was too much grief in his eyes. Bucky knew that look. He’d looked like that only when his parents had died._

_Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve’s forehead. “Come on, Steve. I know who you are. You are a good man. And a good man always admits his mistakes and wrong doings. So will you.”_

_Steve didn’t say anything for a while. He continued to look at his best friend with sadness and regret in his eyes. After an hour he spoke._

 

_“I-I didn’t know anyone when I came to, Bucky. Shield had this weird ass idea to lie to me. I ran from that room. They just told me I was frozen for decades. I traveled a lot but I felt incredibly alone. Everything was so…different.”_

_Steve stopped for a minute and looked at Bucky. Bucky smiled again and encouraged him to go on._

_“Then chitauri attack happened. I’d been given a folder about you all a while before then. Howlies, you, Peggy…Tony’s file was also in it.”_

_Steve took a deep breath, “it was horrible, Bucky. I said all kinds of crap to Tony. I didn't even know him just what I’d read in a file. I thought he was this spoiled rich guy. Then he looked like…his father and that shook me too.”_

_“Then he almost died and I’d felt so guilty that I’d said all that horrid stuff to him, he was a good guy. After that he and I talked. When I’d heard he had been missing during Aldrich Kilian’s debacle I’d felt horrible. He was a good guy, a little eccentric but good.”_

_“Then I saw Zola’s video and fought you. I saw your face and I-I was just so angry Bucky. I gave my life that time to defeat Hydra. Even if there had been a safe way to land the plane I wouldn't have. I lost you, Bucky. I didn't want to live anymore. If I took down Hydra with me, all the better. I didn't think I deserved to live after not being able to save you.”_

_Steve heard a whimper and turned to Bucky. Bucky had tears in his eye._

_Steve hesitantly held his hand out but Bucky grabbed it and tightened his hold on it._

_“You represent that part of my life that no one can match, Bucky. No one. No one can take your place in my life Bucky. No one. Never.” He noticed Bucky tightened his hold on his hand but didn't say anything. As he looked at him he saw his friend smiling sadly at him._

_“It’s the same for me, Steve. You are someone no one can become to me. And don't ever blame yourself for what happened, it’s my rotten luck. Nothing more. It’s not your fault. You gave me my life back Steve. I love you. Since we were kids. You are my best friend and only family left. ”_

_Steve didn’t realise as tears again started pouring down his cheeks. Bucky hugged Steve and let the tears fall._

 

_After a while they disentangled and Steve started speaking again._

 

_“I knew I couldn't tell Tony. I asked Natasha to not tell anyone and she agreed. It might be because of the fact I’d saved her life when Shield Hydra had tried to kill us. I didn't know how I could. How can I even expect a child to understand something like that? I am not a monster Bucky. They were his goddamn parents. It wasn’t you. I know. But you still did it.”_

 

_Bucky closed his eyes as he again remembered that dreadful video and Tony’s face when he saw that. He never wanted to see that expression on Tony again._

 

_“That’s where I was wrong. I should have been honest. We are all selfish when it comes to people we love. But that doesn’t mean I can kill the son of the man who cared for me as much as Peggy and you did.  She’d told me when I visited her. It was rare she had good days and when she did she told me about Howard._

 

_Howard had ignored his family. He was negligent, downright cold to his son. She hadn’t been that close to the Starks either. Shield and her family had kept her busy. But whenever she did visit she could see the boy was happy with his mother, Edwin and Ana Jarvis. He used to look at his father with stars in his eyes. Howard had spent most of his time at Shield. He wasn’t even at home._

_Do I blame myself for Tony’s suffering? Yes. To an extent I do. Maybe if I’d been alive, Howard would not have turned into a bitter old man. It stupid, I know. But after all this…I just don’t know what to think. He was a good friend of mine. He was a good friend of you and the commandoes. And it’s awful to know that he turned into a cold man.”_

 

_Bucky didn’t say anything for a while. After a while Steve poured himself a glass of water and sat quietly. His gaze was stuck on the sky outside the window._

 

_Bucky understood his friend. He had known Tony’s father too. At the time he wasn’t like this. But losing Steve did not mean he should’ve turned cold towards his own family._

 

_But Bucky also knew that he and Steve were the last people who should be judging Maria and Howard Stark._

 

_One had killed them in cold blood while both of them had tried their hardest to off the son. Somewhere it had stopped being self-defense._

 

_Both of them had seen Tony’s MIT presentation._

 

_That wasn’t a child who didn’t care about his father._

 

_He loved his mother alright but they had both seen Tony closing his eyes as he had crushed his father’s skull._

_They both sat still for a while. In the meantime Bucky drank three glasses of cold water._

 

_After an hour he looked at Steve and was proud to see determination in Steve’s eyes. He could see the resolve in his friend’s eyes._

 

_“I am not going to tell you what to do, Steve. You are a clever guy. All I’ll say is keep your distance. Start small. Apologise sincerely and keep your distance. In time you’ll become good acquaintances if not friends.”_

 

_Steve nodded and Bucky hugged him again. That day they ordered plenty of room service and for once enjoyed the delicious food._

 

_Two days later they returned and were greeted by Vision. Bucky didn’t know what had changed but he was very surprised when he saw Vision give Steve a small smile which his friend hesitantly returned back.  
_

 

* * *

 

 

_Bruce didn’t know what to do. He and Natasha had resolved their issues after everything was done and over with. They had talked a lot and had realised they did like each other a lot. That’s why they had gotten married._

 

_When he’d asked Natasha why she had betrayed Tony he had not been surprised when she had flinched. She had told him what Tony had said to her._

 

_She had been so angry she had said even worse things to him in return. Tony was justified but she was just lashing out because she couldn’t handle the bloody truth._

 

_She knew she was wrong. She knew she had betrayed her team mate. In the end, she had just cried and said that Steve was true friend to her. He had told her not to say anything about Tony’s parents and she hadn’t. She had let Steve go because she trusted Steve way more than she did Tony. She considered Steve her friend like Clint._

 

_Bruce looked at her and shook his head._

 

_“Natasha, Tony is my friend. Does that mean I should hate you? For what you did to him?”_

 

_Natasha stiffened and closed her eyes._

 

_Bruce didn’t say anything but when Natasha spoke her voice was very soft. But most of all it was genuine. That was rare for her._

 

_“I was wrong, Bruce. I am not going to pretend I thought of Tony as a friend. Just a team mate and now I am paying the price. I got what I deserved from his real friends. They literally showed us that we are nothing. Nothing. Clint, me, Sam, Scott…we are replaceable. I was entitled. Wanda was right. I was arrogant…He owes us nothing. Nothing. ”_

 

_Natasha clenched her hands as tears slipped from her eyes._

 

_Bruce put a hand on her shoulder and she started crying without refrain._

 

_None of them noticed that Clint had been standing there the whole time. After a long time Natasha stopped and drank a glass of water Bruce handed to her._

 

_“Okay, now?” he asked his wife._

 

_Natasha looked at Bruce for a minute then nodded slowly._

 

_“Hey, Nat,” Clint said kindly._

 

_Natasha turned around and saw Clint standing on the other side of the conference table. She really must have been out of it to not have noticed his presence._

 

_Clint slowly walked to her and stood in front of her._

 

_“Come on, Nat. We all made mistakes. But be brave and admit you and Steve fucked up the most.”_

 

_He gave her a little smile and Bruce thumped Clint on the back. The archer looked at the doctor and smiled at him._

 

_Natasha didn’t know what to think._

 

_She and Clint had been…distant. No. Clint had been angry with her._

 

_“How could you hide something like that, Natasha?” The archer was shaking with anger.  
_

_Natasha flinched but did not say anything. _

 

 

_Many people thought the little story she’d told Loki was just that, a story. But that wasn’t the case. She had been telling the truth when she had been trying to find what Loki was up to.  Clint meant something to her._

_Clint, Steve and Bruce were the only ones who knew her for what she was._

_She had been hurt when Clint had shouted at her that he had trusted her with his family. What if one day for Steve she was willing to jeopardise them too?_

 

_That hurt._

 

_That had really hurt._

 

_And what Pepper…no what Virginia, Logan and Rhodey had said had literally shaken her._

 

_But what broke the camel’s back was Wanda._

 

_She had a lot to apologise for to Tony._

 

_And she will._

 

_If nothing else, she will strive to become a good team member._

 

_Because she had even failed to become that._

 

_Friendship was out._

 

_Stark had closed himself off. She wasn’t delusional enough to think she could crack the ice he had around his heart._

 

_Clint opened his arms and Natasha without a thought got up hugged him back._

 

_Bruce smiled a little and left the two friends for a while._

 

_Clint and Natasha reminisced about the days they worked together and for the first time in a while Natasha smiled. Clint kissed her forehead and she leaned on his shoulder._

 

_Sam found them later and he also talked to Natasha. Natasha nodded as she heard what her team mate…no what her friend was saying. Sam was right. They’d all suffered but that didn’t mean they should hurt each other._

 

_“Man, we all need help,” Sam said while shaking his head. “And most of all we need to fucking talk and not hide shit. We can't make assumptions like assholes.”_

 

_Bruce laughed at that as he set the table for four of them. Clint and Sam joked around and Natasha smiled again. This was nice. Weren’t they supposed to be like this? Bruce met her gaze and nodded and her smile brightened._

 

_Yes. She will try. She will._


End file.
